A gift from the heart
by Moonlightrosegirl
Summary: A story about giving your best friend a gift to remember you by...plz read
1. Chapter 1

A gift from the heart

Trying now to cry, a little girl walked into her home. She had just gotten back from school and wanted her mom. "Mom" she called. Her mom came around the corner from the kitchen. "What is it baby?" she asked, seeing the tears in her daughter eyes.

The little girl ran to her mother, throwing her arms around her mother's legs. Her mom bent down and tried to calm her daughter by rubbing her back. "Baby what's wrong?" she asked, getting worried.

"He is leaving" the little girl said. Her mom was confused, but after a while knew who her daughter meant. "Its ok baby, I'm sure you will see him again" she said, though inside she knew there was a big chance her daughter wouldn't.

Her daughter kept crying. Getting a smile on her face, her mom got an idea. "Hey how about you give him something so he can remember you by" she said, pulling her daughter away from her a little. The little girl nodded her head and then ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Running up some steps, the little girl hoped she wasn't too late. Seeing a moving truck still in his drive way gave her hope. Knocking on the door, she waited.

The door open and she saw it was him. He looked surprised to find her standing at his door. "I came to say goodbye" she said. He nodded his head, but didn't look her in eye.

Taking her hands out from behind her back, she gave him a small box. "What's this?" he asked, taking the box. "It's something of mine. I want you to have it so you can remember me while you're gone" she said.

He opened the box and pulled out the necklace. A purple jewel hung on the necklace, if he looked close enough he swore he could see the color swirling inside. The chain part was a thick cloth that had rocks on it.

"It's a necklace that my mom gave me" she said, looking at it. He handed her back the box and ran into his house. She felt tears come to her eyes as she thought that he didn't want the gift. Turning around to go home she didn't notice he had come back until her turned her around.

He toke the box and necklace from her and gave her a box. She opened it and saw it was also a necklace, but this one was different from the she gave him. The chain was a white gold and strong, on the end of it hung a pendent. The pendent was a big white dog.

"This necklace has my families seal on it. It shows people that you belong to our family. I want you to have it to remember me" he said, taking the necklace and putting it over her head. It was too big for her, the pendent going down to her stomach.

She did the same to him. The jewel lay in the middle of his small chest. Both of them had tears in their eyes. They were best friends even though they were so little.

Smiling at her he said, "You will always be my best friend Kagome" he said. "And you will be mine Inuyasha" she said back. They hugged and went back to their homes. Both cried to their mom's, but still wearing the gifts they gave each other.

* * *

If you read this (and likedit or not) i you for at least reading it...this is my first story that i out up here...plz review if you want...if enough people ask i will try to go on with the idea, but for now its just a one shot...thnks again ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who have read and reviewed, though i need more. Tell other people about my story, if you want or can (anything will help really). I have to give a big, HUGE, thanks to my best friend and editor AnimeNeko15. Who made sure i wrote more, read it, corrected me and stayed up with me on a stormy night when i need her, luv you ^.^. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 2

Hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock, a sixteen year old girl got out of bed and yawned. Her raven hair was a every where and her chocolate eyes were still a little glazed, like she was still a sleep.

Grabbing her bath robe, she walked out her room and into her bathroom. Taking a quick shower she washed her hair and body. Getting out she dried then put her bath robe on and walked back to her room.

When she came back out of her room she was wearing her school uniform and her hair was dry and brushed. She also had a yellow backpack slung over her shoulder and, if someone looked close enough, a white chain laid against her skin.

Walking the kitchen, she put her bag against her chair and sat down. Her mom, little brother and grandfather were already sitting down and eating. "Morning" she said, before she starting eating her food.

"Morning Kagome" they all said back. Her grandfather was reading the paper while drinking his tea. Her little bother, Sota, was finishing some homework and her mother was reading a magazine.

Finishing her breakfast she told them all bye, grabbed her bag and ran out her door. Half way to school she met up with her best friend Sango. They have been friends for a couple of years. Sango lived with her father and younger brother, Kohaku. Sango's mother had died giving birth to Kohaku. Kohaku was Sota's age; they were also best friends and went to the same school.

Waiting for them at the gates of their school was their friend Miroku, he was also Sango's boyfriend. Miroku was a big flirt and all that, but since he started dating Sango he has gotten better.

Telling Sango and Miroku that she would see them at lunch, Kagome walked to her first class. She had math to start the day. Going into the class room, she toke her seat in the middle of the class and pulled out everything she needed.

She looked up at the clock as her hands went around her throat. Fingering what was there; she pulled out a white gold chain and looked at it. The chain was thick and was probably made for a guy to wear. At the end was a pendent of a white dog.

Kagome smiled at the memory of it, but some sadness also came into her eyes. Since he gave her the necklace she hadn't taken it off. Only when she showered or when she thought something might harm it, did she. Back when he gave it to her the necklace was too big for her. Now it set in the middle of her chest.

Hearing the bell ring she tucked it under her shirt, giving it a little pat. She picked up her pencil and began to do the problems on the board. She didn't hear her classroom door opening and someone walking to the front of the class. Only when she heard people whispering did she look up.

A boy around her age stood in front of the board. He was already wearing his school clothes and had a book bag on one shoulder. He had long sliver hair, with dog ears on the top and golden eyes. Demons lived beside humans, though some humans didn't like demons.

"Class" the teacher said, he was a middle age man with some of his black hair going white, "meet your new classmate. Inuyasha Taisho". The boy waved to the class and said "Yo". Kagome froze, her eyes going wide. She felt her pencil fall out of her hand and hit her desk.

* * *

Thank you for reading, if you read. I didnt know if i was going to be writing more, but i did lol. AnimeNeko15 kept bugging me about writing more, still luv you though. So plz review, tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions put them in there to lol. Also i dont know when im going to put the next part up (its my bday the 15th, im turning 18 *does party dance XD*, then im going to beach for a week the next week), but i will try to as soon as i can. Thanks again ^.^

Inuyasha: yes plz review, i have more to say then just "Yo"

Me: your going to get your turn, in do time


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews people. Sorry it toke so long putting this chapter up. I was on vacation, but while i was on vacation i always thought of things to put on here. So i hope you enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 3

Inuyasha Taisho. The Inuyasha that gave her the necklace she still wore. Was back and he had grew up since then. Well it had been 10 years since they last was each other.

Trying to calm down, Kagome toke deep breathes and looked down at her desk. She didn't hear where the teacher told Inuyasha to sit, until she saw him walking towards her.

Feeling panic rise in her chest, she tried not to faint in her desk. He sat down in the desk next to her, not even looking at her. She let out a sigh and picked up her pencil again.

Throughout class, she tried, really tried, to do her work. She was an honor student and had to keep her grades up. But that failed, she couldn't concentrate on anything but him.

Jumping when the bell rang, she grabbed all her things and hurried out of her class. She thanked the gods that Sango was in her next class, English. Walking into the classroom she sat down at her desk next to Sango's, who was already there.

"So how was math?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her and told her everything. Sango listened and nodded her head every now and then.

"Sango I don't know what to do?" Kagome said, banging her head against her desk. This caused the papers she had on her desk to stick to her for head until she stopped and peeled them off.

"Kagome calm down. From what you told me, he doesn't even know it's you" Sango said. The late bell had just rang and everyone was getting ready for class to start. Also, the teacher was still not in the class yet.

"I guess your right" Kagome said. She didn't know that while she had told Sango all this that she had pulled out the necklace and was playing with it.

"So you still have the gift he gave you?" Sango asked. She knew about the necklace because she saw Kagome wearing it when they first met.

"Yea" Kagome said, it come out like a sigh. She looked down at the pendent. 'I wonder if her kept the gift I gave him?' Kagome thought.

* * *

Sighing as he sat down, Inuyasha tried to hide how sad he was. He didn't have this class with Kagome. Tuning the teacher out, he let his mind wonder.

He was so happy to see her after ten years of begging away from her. The only thing that kept him from not saying anything to her was that she looked like she was really focus on her work.

Also he didn't even know if she remembered him. He hoped she did. The necklace he gave her should have showed others that she was his, but that's if she still wore it.

Even back then Inuyasha wanted Kagome to be his mate; he just knew that she was made to be his. Having to move was so hard for him, leaving her nearly killed him, but it made him work hard to get back to her. Now that he was back, he had to work even harder to get her to be his.

Hearing the bell for the end of class ring, he grabbed his bag and headed towards his next class.

* * *

Putting her hair into a high ponytail, Kagome tried to get all thoughts of Inuyasha out of her mind. She was grateful that she had gym this block. That meant she could focus on what they were doing in class that day and not on Inuyasha.

Walking across the gym, she spotted Sango and Miroku sitting together. All three of them had this class. Miroku was wearing a white shirt with purple boy shirts and shoes. Sango was wearing a pink tank top and white girl shots with shoes also. Kagome was wearing a old shirt she had an shorts.

"Do you guys know what we are doing today?" she asked them, sitting on the bench below them.

"Running the track first then coming back and playing basket ball, if we want" Sango said. Gym was easy if you dressed out and did what you were told. Also most of the time the gym teachers didn't want to do much.

"Sounds great, not really a lot to do" Kagome said. She started to tie her shoe when she heard one of the couches blow their whistle.

"Alright, everyone listen up" the couch yelled. "We have a new student that's going to be in here with us" Kagome froze and hoped, with everything she had, that it wasn't him.

"Everyone say hello to Inuyasha Taisho" the couch said. Kagome's head shot up and she saw Inuyasha standing in the middle of the gym. He was already in his gym clothes, a red wife beater and black guy shorts. He looked around, a grin on his face.

Kagome felt like she was going to die. She had another class with him. Even worse it was gym class.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I dont know when i will be putting the next chapter up, but i will as soon as i can. Plz review, i need more reviews people.

Inuyasha: hey you said i would get to say more, i didnt even get to say anything in this chapter

Me: you got your own little part in the chapter and i said in do time

Inuyasha: *glares*

Me: if people review then you will be able to talk more

Inuyasha: *turns towards reading* plz review so i can have more to say

Me: *pets inuyasha head* good boy

Inuyasha: *barks*...wth?

Me: lol remember im the writer i control everything you say and do

Inuyasha: dang it!...oh come on i cant even cuss

Me: right now no, later maybe

Inuyasha: *glares* i hate you


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I updated sooner then i thought i was going to lol. This chapter im not sure of, so will you guys plz tell me what you think in your reviews so i know. Im trying my best not to make spelling errors and grammer errors, but im human so there may be some. Also i didnt really plan on putting Kikyo in here (i dont like her in the show, but i dont hate her...just dont like that she tried to take inuyasha to hell an all that .), but it just came to me so i put it in there. So i hope you enjoy. ^_^**

Chapter 4

"Kagome slow down!" Sango yelled. The class was running the track and Kagome was running faster then they normally did.

The reason for this was, Inuyasha was not far behind their group. Actually, no matter fast Kagome ran, he was catching up. 'Why does he have to be a half demon that likes to run?' Kagome thought.

Hearing someone coming up behind her, she turned her head thinking it was Sango. Her eyes meet determined golden eyes. Whipping her head back around, Kagome tried not to think that he was running right next to her.

Soon he was running right ahead of her. Kagome tried not to watch him, but she couldn't help it; he looked so natural running, like it was as easy as breathing.

Finishing her last lap, Kagome toke deep breaths and tried to wipe the sweat from her forehead. It wasn't really hot outside, but running could get you to sweat. Also she hadn't run that fast in a while.

Hearing huffing behind her, she turned around to see Sango bent over with her hands on her knees and Miroku lying on his back. Both were trying to get their breaths back and were drenched in sweat.

"You guys ok?" Kagome asked them. All three of them were in good shape and usually running the track didn't cause them to be like this. Sango raised her head to look at her, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yea…we are…fine. Just…not use to…running that…fast" she said between breaths. Miroku just nodded. Kagome couldn't but laugh a little at them. When they finally caught their breath, Kagome and Sango had to help Miroku up. By that time, everyone was done and they all headed back inside to play basketball

"Hey heads up!" Kagome and Sango ducked right before a basketball zoomed over their heads. That was the dangerous part about gym; you never know what might be coming your way. Sango grabbed the ball and threw it back to the guys who were playing.

"At least they gave us a warning this time" Kagome said. Last time in gym, both she and Sango got with a ball in the arm. "Yea, but you think that with how much they play basketball, that they would have better control of the ball" Sango said.

They were sitting on the bleachers in the gym. Miroku was playing a basketball game with some guys. He was ok a playing it. Kagome looked at the game being played right in front of them and saw Inuyasha was playing.

She was about to turn away when she saw him look her way. They locked eyes for a few seconds then he turned back to the game. Kagome felt herself blush and shake her head. She was just starting to think that maybe he knew who she was when she heard some snickering behind her.

She turned her head and rolled her eyes. It was Kikyo and her friends. "That new guy was so looking your way Kikyo" one of the girls said. Kikyo was the most popular girl in school, but only because of money and all that. "He totally was, you should so go talk to him" another girl said. Kagome tried not to gag. Kikyo was with Naraku, but they both cheated on each other some much.

Kagome turned back around, not wanting to hear the rest of what they were going to say. She didn't hate Kikyo, just didn't get along with her. Turning back around caused her to look back at the game Inuyasha was playing.

Right then he was walking across the court, dribbling the ball. His team mates were trying to get him to pass the ball to them, while the other team's people try to cover his team mates. Only one person was in front of Inuyasha and that was Koga.

Koga was a wolf demon with blue eyes and long black hair that he wore in a high ponytail. He was known for his speed and he could be cocky sometimes, but he was nice guy all around.

Kagome saw Inuyasha smirk and then he was off; going right past Koga and to the basket. Koga toke after him. Their team mates, all being humans, forgot what they were doing and watched them.

Koga caught up to Inuyasha and tried to take the ball, but Inuyasha started dribbling the ball in his other hand. Now they were close to basket; if Inuyasha wanted could, he could take a shot. Inuyasha stopped and shot the ball, but not before Koga slammed into his shoulder.

Kagome jumped up from her seat and watched as a coach ran over, blowing his whistle. The couch moved everyone out of way and helped Inuyasha up. Koga came over; Kagome couldn't hear what they were saying, but she guessed that Koga was saying he was sorry because Inuyasha nodded his head and lightly punched Koga's arm.

Sitting back down, Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt her cheeks heat as she thought of how worry she was over him. Hearing the whistle for the end of gym, Kagome got up and went to the girl's locker room.

She changed her clothes and brushed her hair out. Walking out she had her bag over her shoulder. Stopping at the gym doors, she waited for Sango and Miroku.

"Hey" a voice said. Kagome's looked to where the voice came from and saw Inuyasha looking at her. He was standing in front of her. His school clothes back on and his bad in his right hand. She felt her heart speed up and her knees go weak.

"What?" she asked. She tried to make her voice sound like nothing was wrong, but it came out as kind of shaky. A smile came on his face and she wondered why he was smiling.

"I see your still wearing the necklace I gave you" he said. His words shocked her. She looked down and saw that she left the pendent out. "I was hoping you still did" he said. She looked backed up at him. She saw him reach into his shirt and pull out something. Her eyes widen when she saw it was the gift she gave him.

The necklace was the same, but instead of going down his chest it was almost right at his throat. It looked new, like he toke care of it over the years.

"You…you still have it?" she asked. He toke a few steps towards her.

"I did. It's the most import thing I have" he said, looking her in the eye. She felt herself blush and looked down. Hearing his small chuckle her head shot up, but doing so caused their faces to come really close to each other.

Before she knew it though, Inuyasha face was father away from hers. She felt a little hurt at, but pushed the feeling away. He had kept the gift she gave him, that was enough at the moment.

Hearing Miroku and Sango coming towards them, Kagome turned towards them with a smile. Sango notice it first, her eyes going from one to the other. Miroku, who did know they had history, went to Inuyasha and started talking to him.

"Is everything ok?" Sango whispered to Kagome. "Everything's fine" Kagome said. Sango gave her a look, but didn't press. Kagome knew that later she would have to tell Sango what happen.

"Hey is it ok if Inuyasha eats lunch with us?" Miroku asked them. Kagome and Sango just nodded their heads. "You have to ask Bank too" Sango said.

"I'm sure he will be fine with it, he sits next to Kagome" Miroku said, walking out the gym door. The other three followed him, all heading to their next class.

* * *

So if it was horriable and didnt go together an all that im sorry. Im still just winging it and writing what ever pops into my head. Am i going to fast or to slow in the story? plz tell me and review. I thnk the people that have reveiw, they mean alot to me, but i need more so i know you guys want more, what you are thinking and if i did anything wrong. I dont know when i will update again so plz try to hold on and i will as soon as i can. Thanks for reading~ Moonlightrosegirl

P.S. Again sorry for spelling errors and/or grammer errors, my editor is dealing with something right now...so she isnt reading my chapters for me (if someone wants to be my editor for the time being or more then message me and we wil talk)...plz bear me im nott he best spelller or grammer person

Inuyasha: hey do i get Koga back for hitting me in the game

Me: maybe, i will think about it

Inuyasha: well at least i talked more in this chapter

Me: you did and you got to play basketball

Inuyasha: true, maybe i dont hate you

Me: you never did hate me, you were just mad at me

Inuyasha: how did you know that?

Me: umm im the writer duh

Inuyasha: *smakes forehead* forgot

Me: that doesnt surprise me

Inuyasha: Hey!

Me: *smiles*


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. I'm updating faster then i thought i was going to lol. I had nothing to do today so i thought i would start typeing this chapter and here it is lol. Thank you everyone for the reviews they mean alot to me**

**Sora7- You made me feel love with your review and everything. Reading your review made me want to hurry up and get the next chapter up. And i hope to make more stories that you will like ^_^**

**Sydney- Thnk you for your review. Also why she thought she wouldnt see him again is cause not many people get to see their friends when they move. I have had alot of friends move over the years and i havent seen them after that. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I enjoyed writing it cause i love then way i did Bankotsu. Also i have to give credit to his nickname and other things to writer of Confessions of a Bank Geek. If you havent read that story and the one that is before that (i cant remember the name right now lol) go read them, they are really good. Well anyway enjoy^_^**

Chapter 5

Walking to lunch Kagome and Inuyasha walked behind Miroku and Sango, who were holding hands. They all had history together and had gotten to known each other better.

"Hey remember that time my mom caught us taking a bath together" Kagome said, laughing. Inuyasha laughed with her. They were best friends again. Though Inuyasha wanted to be more then friends with her, but that was going to take time.

"Hey guys!" they all turned around and saw a guy around Inuyasha's height running towards them. He had long black hair that was braided, tan skin and was wearing the school uniform.

"Hey Bank!" Kagome yelled back; a smile on her face. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed slightly at her happiness at seeing the guy named Bank.

When bank got to them he hugged Kagome, which caused a small growl, low enough that humans cant hear, to come from Inuyasha, and waved at Miroku and Sango.

"Oh Bank this is Inuyasha, a old friend on mine that moved back. Inuyasha this is Bankotsu" Kagome said. Bankotsu had let her go, but his right arm was slung over her shoulders.

"So this is the famous Inuyasha you told me so much about" Bank said, causing Kagome to blush. "Nice to meet you Inuyasha" he said, putting his hand out for Inuyasha to shake it. Inuyasha shook his hand and nodded his head.

"Lets go eat. I'm starving" Bank said heading towards the lunch room. His arm was still over Kagome's shoulder, causing her to move with him. Inuyasha walked on the other side of Bank. He didn't like that Bank was all over Kagome, but that wouldn't last for long. Not if he had anything to say about it.

They all sayt at their usual table, it was in the back on the lunch room near the bathrooms. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha went in line to get food. Miroku was going to bring Bank his food and Sango would bring Kagome's.

"So are you happy that he is back?" Bank asked Kagome. Bank knew all about what happen with Inuyasha. He had been friends with longer then Sango; they were really close.

"Truthfully, I don't know" Kagome said. "I wanted him to come back, but I never thought he would" she looked to where Inuyasha was. He was rolling his eyes as Sango smacked Miroku for touching her butt again.

"I can see that you are. Now the bigger question, are you going to tell him how you feel about him or am I going to have to find a way to get you two together?" Bank asked. Kagome blushed at his question. For years Sango and Bank have been telling her that she probably had feelings for Inuyasha, but she always told them that they were just friends.

"Bank you know we are just friends" Kagome said. Bank sighed; he had hear her say that like a million times.

"Kagome what did Inuyasha tell you about that necklace he gave you?" he said, looking her in the eye.

"He said that it had his family seal on it. It showed people that I belonged to his family" she said.

"Right, I know a thing or two about demons. Even half demons like Inuyasha. And him giving you that necklace, with his families seal on it, means that he choices you as his partner" he said. Him and Sango were from a long line of demon slayers. Well more like Sango was, Bank was from a family that killed humans and demons.

"You mean like as a girlfriend?" she asked him. Her heart started to race at the thought of behind Inuyasha's girlfriend.

"Kind of, were humans take a wife, demons take mates. Being a demons mate means being with them forever" he said. Kagome knew this, well sort of. She was a priestess, but she didn't know a lot about demons. Bank got closer to her and tapped on the pendent. "This shows demons that you belong to him, that you are his".

Kagome looked down at the small pendent. Could such a small thing mean so much? She thought. And since he gave it to her when they were little, did he really mean to give it to her as a way to show others that she belongs to him or was it a mistake.

By that time the others were back. Miroku and Sango sat on the other side of the table while sat on the other side of Kagome. They all ate their food while talking about different things.

After lunch Miroku and Sango went to their next class they had together.

"Inuyasha what is your next class?" Kagome asked. Her and Bank had science together.

"Science" he said, he already memorized his schedule.

"Great you have class with us" Bank said. Inuyasha like that he had class with Kagome, but not so sure about have class with Bankotsu.

Walking into the classroom, Kagome toke her seat next to the window, Bank toke his seat next to her. Inuyasha went to teacher and showed that he was a new student. He was allowed to choose where he sat; he sat in the seat behind Kagome.

Science class was ok. The teacher talked about the chapter they were on then gave al the student's work sheets to work on for the rest of class. Kagome was done with hers in no time. Bank copied Kagome's work while Inuyasha finished his.

"Today wasn't so bad" Inuyasha said. School was being let out early today. The three of them were talking out of the school.

"Perfect day to start school, on a half day" Bank said.

"So what should we do today?" Kagome asked. On half days they all hung out. The teachers didn't give the students homework. Also this half way feel on the day before the weekend.

"How about we all go home, change clothes then meet at the mall" Bank said.

"Sure" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded his head. They meet with Miroku and Sango at the school gates. They were up for the idea too.

"Hey Inuyasha where do you live?" Bank asked.

"I live in my old house" he said.

"So that means you live next door to me" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Cool, we all live near each other" Miroku said. Inuyasha gave him a confused look.

"You and Kagome live next to each other. Bank lived right across the street from Kagome. I live a few houses down from Kagome and Miroku lives a few houses down from me" Sango said.

"Wow. How come none of us ever meet when we were little?" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku and Sango moved here in junior high and Bank well…" Kagome trailed off. Inuyasha was about to ask her what was she going to say when Bank said "I have always been here".

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I went to same school you and Kagome did" Bank said. Inuyasha tried to remember seeing. A memory popped into his head of little boy, pretty much a mini Bank, in the same classes as him and Kagome.

"You were that kid that kept on getting into fights" Inuyasha said. He remembered Bank now. Bank was boy that got into fight a lot. He also remembered telling Kagome to stay away from him when they were little.

Bank let out a small laugh "Yea, but that was in the past. After I became friends with Kagome I stopped getting into fights" he said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. So that was why she stopped what she was saying he thought. He knew that she remembered him telling her to stay away from him. But she didn't listen he thought.

By now they were all near their home. They all split up and went to their houses.

Kagome walked into her house, letting out a sigh. A lot had happen today. She smiled as she realize that Inuyasha was really back and he remembered her.

"Kagome? Are you home dear?" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Hey I'm home mom and I have to tell you something" Kagome said, while taking off her shoes and heading towards the kitchen to tell her mom the news she had.

* * *

Ok i have to say that i was jumping around with this story. Im better at stories that really dont have to deal with school alot, but im trying and will be getting better with it. Im still winging this, and probably will until the end, also i dont know how long i am going to make it. So if you guys think im making it to long, tell me and i will see how many people think it is and go from there. Also, like in the last chapter, my editor is still dealing with something, so huge sorry for spelling and grammer errors. My English teachers will probably be so upset with me if they saw how bad i am with this (they all said i have a great way with telling stories, but not the best speller *shakey laugh*). Also dont know when im going to update, but as soon as i can you guys will have the next chapter. Im usually pretty busy the whole week with volunteering at my mom's work Tuesday and Thursday and on the other days im off im either cleaning, helping someone or babysitting one of my little cousins. Anyway i hoped you enjoy and plz review. Everyones review mean the world to me~Moonlightrosegirl

P.S. i have to give a huge thanks to my iTunes for helping me type. I couldnt type a thing till i put some music on, then i was off and didnt till i was dont. Also my ipod broke like a few weeks ago *tear*, that thing was my second baby (my first baby behing my cat that i have had since i was in 3rd grade). I had to send it off the get fix last week, so im driving my parents crazy with playing my itunes on the computer all the time and they can hear it lol.

Inuyasha: man your life is just one thing after the other

Me: your telling me, i dont even know how i make it through the week

Inuyasha: at least you dont have to worry about school

Me: thats true (i graduated this year ^_^)

Inuyasha: oh didnt you want to say something to the readers

Me: oh yea! hey guys, i got a new idea for a story and should be putting up sometime soon (when i have time)...so if you have the time and like reading this story, plz go read the new one

Inuyasha: arent you going to tell them the name

Me: *shaky laugh* i dont have a name for it yet

Inuasha: *shakes head*

Me: i will say on here when i put it up and the name so you guys can find it and all that

Inuyasha: as a reminder...plz review readers


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I updated faster then i thought again. I just finish writing it an all that. I hope you enjoy it^_^**

Chapter 6

Walking out her house door, Kagome told her mom she was going to the mall with her friends. Her mom called backed telling her to have a good time and to be safe. Going down the shire steps, Kagome wondered what they were going to do at the mall.

She was wearing a light green sundress that went from her shoulders to her knees. She wore sandals and her hair was flowing out behind her. Getting to the bottom of the steps she saw Sango and Miroku walking towards her. Sango was wearing a sundress, like Kagome, but it was pink. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was also wearing sandals. Miroku had on a dark purple shirt, light brown cargo pants and sandals.

"Hey Bank and Inuyasha not here yet?" Miroku asked.

"No I just got here" Kagome said.

"How about we walked to Inuyasha's house" Sango said. Miroku and Sango nodded their heads and they started going to Inuyasha's house.

Right when they started walking in front of his house, Inuyasha came running out the door. He was wearing a red polo shirt, dark brown cargo pants and sneakers. Kagome's eyes shot to the necklace around his neck. It was still the one she gave him. He is still wearing it she thought causing her to blush. While thinking that she put her hand over the pendent. She was still wearing the necklace he gave her.

"Hey I thought I was going to be late" Inuyasha said, getting to them.

"Nope, we are still waiting for Bank" Miroku said. They all decided to go to Banks house to wait on him. When they got across the street and in front of his house, Bank walked out his door.

He had on a black shirt that had drumsticks on the front in sliver. Black cargo pants and sneakers. On his right arm he had different kind of bracelets, while on his right he only had one that was white with a music note in the middle.

"Bank is a rocker" Kagome said to Inuyasha. He nodded his head, he kind of guessed.

"Hey guys. Ready?" Bank asked them. They all said "yea" and started to walk towards the mall.

"Hey Sango what about this?" Kagome asked, holding up a brown shirt.

"No not brown" Sango said, going back the rack of clothes she had been going threw. Kagome sighed and place the shirt back where she found it. Her and Sango were looking for clothes, but weren't finding anything. The guys were sitting on a bench outside the store, waiting for them.

"Hey lets go somewhere else. I can't find anything" Kagome said to Sango.

"Sure" Sango said and followed her out. Seeing them come out the guys got up. Heading more into the mall they looked at the stores.

"Not much here" Inuyasha said.

"True" Miroku said.

"Hey what about that store" Bank said, pointing to a store in front of them. It was a newer store and was named Feudal Store.

"Lets go see" Kagome said. They all walked in. Inside were a lot of old things. Old hand woven baskets, old painting, even old weapons.

"Wow look at this you guys" Miroku said. He was holding a monks staff. It was gold, on the end it ended in a circle with rings hanging on either side of the circle (its suppose to be his staff, but im not very good at putting how it looks, but im sure you guys figured it out). Miroku was from a family of monks and had some training with his powers.

"That looks perfect for you" Sango said. Miroku smiled and twirled it around, causing the rings to jungle.

"Hey Sango look at this" Kagome called. Sango walked towards her and gasped. Kagome was looking at demon hunter outfit. It was black with a small flower design on the right shoulder. A mask hung around the neck. Behind the outfit was a huge boomerang.

"A demon hunters outfit" Sango said, getting closer to look at it. It was in a class case. A small plate said that the outfit belonged to female demon hunter that used her boomerang to kill demons.

Kagome left Sango to the outfit and walked towards the counter. Inside were small pieces of jewelry from the Feudal times.

"May I help you?" Kagome looked up to a see a old women standing in front of her. The woman was wearing miko clothes. She had long white hair and eye patch over one of her eyes.

"Me and my friends are just looking" Kagome said to her. The woman nodded her head and was about to walk away when she stopped. Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha walking towards her.

"Find anything you want Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"No, not really" Kagome said.

"Young man" the woman said. They turned towards her.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"Where did you get the necklace you are wearing?" she asked him.

"It was a gift from a friend" Inuyasha said. Kagome felt a little disappointed that he didn't say it was her.

"You must give me that necklace" the women said.

"What? Are you crazy? Why would I give it to you?" Inuyasha said.

"If you don't terrible things will happen to you and the people around you" she said, glancing at Kagome at the last part.

"It's just a necklace, how it cause bad things to happen?" Kagome asked. The old women looked at her.

"That no normal necklace. That is the Shikon jewel that was lost for over 500 years" the women said.

"Ok lady you must be mental or something because Kagome gave this to me when we were kids" Inuyasha said.

"You gave it to him?" the women asked Kagome.

"Yea my mother gave it to me a long time ago" Kagome said. By now the others were behind them, listening to what was happening.

"Then you are the keeper of the jewel" the women said.

"Keeper?" Sango said.

"What is going on?" Miroku said.

"Long time ago a young miko was the keeper of the jewel, She had great spiritual powers. She kept demons and humans from taking the jewel and using it for a selfish wish" the women said. All of them were listening.

"One day the miko and jewel disappeared and have never been seen. Until today" she said, looking at Inuyasha.

"So if that really is the jewel. Cant Inuyasha make a wish?" Bank asked.

"Yes he can, but it has to a unselfish wish or the jewel will become tainted" she said. Everyone looked at Inuyasha, who was looking at the necklace. I can wish for anything he thought. His eyes went to Kagome.

I could wish for Kagome to fall in love with me he thought. He looked back at the old woman. "When can I make the wish?" he asked.

"Anytime, but I would make it as quick as possible" she said. Inuyasha nodded his head and they all left.

* * *

Ok i really didnt know where i was going with this chapter, but what you see is what i came up with while writing it. I love the way i did Bank's look, i think we would be a cool rocker. The whole thing Miroku and Sango found is my way of putting somethings from the show that are theirs into the story. I like to try and keep my stories close to what it is base off of as i can. Well hoped you enjoyed it and plz review~Moonlightrosegirl

Inuyasha: hey dont you have something else to say

Me: i was getting there...*clears throat* ok reading, like i said last time i put up a new story. Its called Marks on a tree. So far i have been getting really good review and other things from people who have read it. So if you havent read it, go read.

Inuyasha: And...

Me: Plz before you read anymore of my stories go to my profile and read something that i put up for you guys to read

Inuyasha: Cause...

Me: Im going to post a new story that is way different from this story and Marks on a tree. Go read the messge to find out what it is

Inuyasha: anything else?

Me: i dont know when im going to update and bear with me if i put up other stories before doing another update on this one. Once i get a story idea i have to get it out before i forget it or lose it

Inuyasha: there all done...so plz review reading and read the messge on Moonlights profile


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but it kind of happen that way. Oh, and just to tell you, the next chapter is going to the end. Yea i know, im kinf of sad about it too...But i have news that i hope to chear you guys up...I already have another idea story and Im going to be working on it as soon as i can...hope you enjoy this short chapter ^_^**

Chapter 7

Sitting on his bed, Inuyasha tried to make sense of what was going on. He had the Shikon jewel, a jewel that had been missing for a long time. Now he could make a wish, but he couldn't make a selfish one or bad things would happen.

"Then what wish am I suppose to make" he said to himself. Hearing a knock on his door he got up and opened it. There stood his half brother, Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked him. Him and his brother use to fight all the time, but over the years they have gotten better.

"I know you have the jewel" Sesshomaru said, in this cold voice. Sesshomaru still didn't show his emotions, even though his mate Rin had been helping him open up more.

"So" Inuyasha said, he wouldn't let his brother take the jewel. It was a gift from Kagome and he would never let anyone take something she gave him from him.

"Easy Inuyasha, I'm not here to take it. I just want to help you make a choice" he said. Inuyasha relaxed a little, he could tell that his brother wasn't lying to him.

"What whish do you think I should make?" Inuyasha asked him. He leaned against his doorframe.

"In the end little brother the wish is up to you, but think this. There are a lot of good whishes you could make" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha gave him a confused. What did his brother mean?

Before he could ask, Sesshomaru was gone. Inuyasha sighed and shut his door again. Going to the window in his room, he looked outside. It had started raining while he talked to his brother.

Kagome sat under the huge tree at her shire. She was outside when it started raining and she decided to just wait for it to go away under the tree.

Yesterday they all found out that gift she gave Inuyasha was the jewel. If she had known at the time, she might not have given it to her. She tried so hard to remember where her mom got it, but she couldn't remember.

They all hoped he would make an unselfish wish, but it was still up to Inuyasha. Kagome walked around the trunk of the tree till she could see his house. After they left Inuyasha went straight home. She wished she knew what he was thinking.

Hearing someone coming up the steps, Kagome turned to see Bank. He was running towards her in the rain. When he got to where she was, he was soaking wet; his clothes dripping water.

"Bank are you crazy?" Kagome asked him.

"Maybe" he said, smiling. Kagome sighed; she loved Bank like a older brothers, but she never understood him.

"Why did you come?" she asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" he said, getting a serious look on his face.

"Ok. About what?" she asked. She decided to lean against the tree, seeing as this might be a long talk.

"I think you should take the jewel back from Inuyasha" he said, blankly.

"What?" Kagome said, standing up straight. She couldn't believe Bank was saying this.

"Look I know that you gave it to him as a gift, but he might not make the right wish. We cant take that kind of risk" he said. Kagome understood were Bank was coming from. They really couldn't.

"I trust Inuyasha to make the right wish" she said to him and she really did. She believed, no knew, Inuyasha would make the right wish. Bank saw the faith in her eyes and sighed. He believed Kagome.

"Ok. If you believe in him, then I will to" he said, smiling at her. Kagome smiled at him. Just then the rain cleared away.

"How about you come into my house and you can dry off. Besides I'm sure Sota misses playing video games with you" Kagome said.

"Sure why not" Bank said, following her into her house.

Holding the jewel in both hands, Inuyasha toke a deep breath. He had a wish, a wish he was sure was unselfish. Closing his eyes he brought the jewel close to his mouth and whispered his wish to it.

A purple light surrounded him and his room.

* * *

Like i said it was short. I have been dealing with alot lately and have been doing other stories. Also i got my ipod back so i have been trying to get it get everything i had on it back on, that toke like a whole day to do. Anyway, the next chapter will be the ending. Im going to be working really hard on the story idea that i have and hope you guys will read it. I want to make it better then this and plan everything out~Moonlightrosegirl

Inuyasha: you left it as a cliff hanger

Me: well yea, that way people will wonder what is going to happen next

Inuyasha: that and it also means you have no idea what i wish for huh

Me: *shaky laugh*

Inuyasha: see i knew it

Sora: give her a break Inuyasha she has been working on other things

Me: *hugs Sora* thnk you Sora (oh and from now on Sora, Roxas, Yami and Yugi will be apart of this lil thing, i dont know that it is really, in all my stories)

Yugi: yea, she had to get the idea for our stories out before they killed her

Yami & Roxas: *nods heads*

Inuyasha: you guys are making me look like the bad guy

Me: oh you will be fine Inuyasha

Yami: *turns to readers* plz reveiw so Moonlight can end this story and get started on her new one

Me: Yami, plz be nice to the readers

Roxas: oh Moonlight didnt you want to tell us something

Me: oh yea, thnks Roxas...*clears throat* all of you are going to be in my new story

Yugi, Yami & Roxas: kool!

Inuyasha & Sora: What?

Me: its going to be a Inuysha and Kagome story, but Sora, Roxas, Yami and Yugi are going to be in it too...does that count as a cross over? (plz tell if it does in your review, cause im not sure XD)

Inuyash: *pointing as Sora* im not going to be in the same story as him

Sora: thats one thing we have agreed on so far

Me: *pouts* awww come on guys

Yugi: i think its a great idea Moonlight

Me: *smiles at Yugi*

Roxas: so plz readers review and, if you want, tell Moonlight what you think of her idea for the story

Yami: and dont forget to check out her other stories she had up so far

Yugi: also review on those stories so she knows what you guys think of her stories

Me: *hugs all three of them* i love you guys

Inuyasha & Sora: what about us?

Me: when you guys get along i will love you guys, again

Inuyasha & Sora: *looks at each other, then looks at Moonlight* srry not happening

Me: *sighs* i can dream


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. This is the last chapter of A gift from the heart. I hope you guys enjoy it ^_^**

Chapter 8

Opening her eyes, Kagome tried to wake up. It was the next day and she really couldn't remember much of yesterday, which was weird for her. Getting out of her bed, she stretched and yawned. I must have slept pretty hard she thought.

Taking a shower then changing into jeans and a purple shirt, she walked into her kitchen. Her mother and Sota were eating at the table.

"Morning. Where's gramps?" she said. Taking her seat and getting her food.

"He already ate and is outside" her mother said, reading the paper.

"Yea he said he wanted to get a head start on cleaning today" Sota said, he was reading a game magazine. Kagome nodded her head that was just like her grandpa; though she still felt like something was different about today.

Hearing the phone ring, Kagome got up and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kagome you aren't going to believe what has happen" Sango said on the other line.

"What?" Kagome asked. She was worried something happen, but Sango didn't seem upset.

"My mother is back" Sango said. Kagome felt herself freeze. How was that? Sango's mom was dead.

"Sango…how can she?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but she is. Miroku called me and his father is back also" Sango said. Miroku had lost his father when he was young. Kagome couldn't believe this.

"It just have been Inuyasha" Kagome said, realizing what she said she smiled. Inuyasha must have wished for his friends parents back.

"It just be. Kagome I have go" Sango said, then left. Kagome put the phone back down. She was happy for Miroku and Sango; they both had their lost parents back. Before she could move the phone ran again. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she said again.

"Kagome!" it was Bank.

"What is it Bank?" she asked him.

"My brother is back!" Bank said. Bank had a younger brother that was shot in a drive by. He had been dead for a couple of years.

"That's great Bank" Kagome said. All her friends were getting people they loved that died backed.

"I don't know how he came back" Bank said.

"Bank, I think Inuyasha made a wish on a jewel and it caused your brother, Sango's mom and Miroku's father to come back" she said.

"You think?" Bank said.

"Yea I do" Kagome said, with a smile on her face.

"Then he isn't a bad half demon then" Bank said. Kagome could tell he had a smile on his face. Bank hung up after that, wanting to spend time with his brother. Kagome felt tears in her eyes, but push them back. She would cry later, right now she wanted to visit Inuyasha.

Running out the door and down the street, to his house, she hoped he was home. She knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later his brother Sesshomaru opened the door.

"You here to see Inuyasha I guess" he said. Kagome nodded her head. He opened the door more, letting her in. She followed him up some stairs and stopped at a door.

"He is still in his room" he said, before leaving her there. Kagome toke a deep breath, then opened the door. His room had red walls with black carpet. A desk was in a corner, his bed on the other side; a few posters here and there. It was like a normal teen's room.

Kagome saw him sitting on his bed, looking at her now. She smiled at him, closed the door and walked to sit beside him on the bed. When she sat down, she hugged him.

"Thank you" she said, still hugging him. She felt him stiffen, then he hugged her back.

"I'm guessing it worked" he said.

"It did, everyone got what they wanted" she said, pulling back and looking at him.

"What did they get?" he asked.

"Sango got her mother back, Miroku his father and Bank his younger brother" she said.

"Oh. What did you get?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I wished for my friends to get something they lost" he said. Kagome's eyes widen; he wished for that.

"Inuyasha…" she said. That was most unselfish a person could really make. To wish for their friends to get something they lost.

"But it seems like you didn't get anyone back" he said, his ears going against his skull to show he was upset by that. Kagome smiled, she did get something she lost.

"I did Inuyasha, I just got it before everyone else" she said. Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"I got you back Inuyasha. I always wanted you back" she said, still smiling. Inuyasha was shocked that she said that.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded her head. He smiled at her and then kissed her. Kagome was surprised then kissed him back. It was soft and loving. They parted for air.

"I love you Kagome" he said, looking her in eye.

"I love you too Inuyasha" she said, tears in her eyes. He kissed her again.

"Did you know what they gift I gave you meant?" he asked her.

"Yes, but not until Sango and Bank told me" she said.

"And you still wore it?" he said.

"Inuyasha I would love to be your mate" she said; causing a huge smile to come on his face. And again he kissed her, showing her just how much he loved her.

In the end a simple gift brought two friends back together, gave 3 people back loved ones they lost, and brought two people that loved each other back together. And it was all a gift from the heart…..

* * *

Sorry if it sounded like a rushed it and if the ending is chessy, but this is what i got. Also i might redo this story some time from now. Plz reveiw and tell me what you think. Also be on the look out for my new story, that i have been working hard on, that should be coming on here soon~Moonlightrosegirl

Me: *tears*

Yugi: Moonlight whats wrong?

Me: i cant believe its done and so quick too

Yami: its alright, you still have that new story that you are working on

Me: true

Roxas: and your always coming up with stories

Me: true again

Sora: and im sure that your new story is going to be great

Me: *smiles* thanks guys

Inuyasha: yea then though all of them are in it

Me: *starts to cry again*

Yugi, Yami, Roxas and Sora: Way to go Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: what? all of guys are in it

Roxas: but you made her start to cry again

Sora: you are so heartless

Inuyasha: you would know, you fight those things all the time and you were one

Sora: Hey!

Yugi: if Sora didnt become a heartless then Roxas wouldnt be here

Roxas: yea thats right

Yami: besides we all fight evil and are the good guys, so we are all on the same team

Sora: Yami's right

Yugi: so say your sorry Inuyasha

Inuyasha: keh. Fine, you all didnt have to gang up on me. *tunrs to moonlight* im sorry Moonlight

Me: *looks at Inuyasha* its alright, you always act this way

Inuyasha: *sighs*

Sora: well anyway, plz do reveiw for Moonlight and be on the look out for her new story, staring all of us

Roxas: she should have it up as soon as she can get figure a good name for it

Yugi: also make sure read her other stories and tell her what you think

Yami: Moonlight thanks all of you readers for reading, adding her story, adding her to your favorite authors and author alerts and reviewing

Inuyasha: So go check out her new story when it comes out

Me: which might be later today...


End file.
